Held at gunpoint
by lor4eto
Summary: Set during season 4 episode 3, after Harvey told Mike that he is nothing without him. Two gunmen burst into "Sidwell investment group" and take everybody hostage. Hurt/Limp Mike, Worried/Guilty/Protective Harvey. No slash.


** Held at gunpoint**

**Summary: Set during season 4 episode 3, after Harvey told Mike that he is nothing without him. Two gunmen burst into "Sidwell investment group" and take everybody hostage. Hurt/Limp Mike, Worried/Guilty/Protective Harvey. No slash. **

"_I made you…without me you are nothing." _

Harvey regretted saying these words to Mike the second he had said them. He didn't mean a word of that. Was he upset when Mike had left him three months ago? Sure, he was. Was he angry that Mike didn't listen to him and decided to go on further with this case, even though the company he was trying to keep had already been dead? Yes, he was. But not because he thought that Mike couldn't handle it or because he thought that Mike couldn't win this case. It was because he was hurt, because he had lost Mike, and he was constantly worried about Mike.

At least when Mike had been working for him, he could keep an eye on him, make sure that he was getting enough sleep, make sure that he was safe. But now that Mike, no, his little brother, was on his own, there was no way he could tell what was going on in his life and that scared the shit out of Harvey.

Mike had a tendency of sympathizing with the people he defended and caring about them, and while Harvey respected that, he was also worried that one day this tendency might cost Mike his career. While Mike was working for him, he could always tell him what to do and he was sure that Mike would listen to him, because he was obligated to. Now that Mike was on his own, all Harvey could do to prevent him from making a big mistake was to give him an advice, which Mike could either take or not take. Now, during the first three months, Mike had listened and had taken all of his advices, but when Mike came to him about Gillis and for the first time had told him that his plan was happening whether he liked or not, Harvey just couldn't deal with it. He couldn't deal with the fact that his Mike, who had always trusted him and had always respected his opinion, had decided not to listen to him and to follow his instinct, which according to Harvey was wrong.

That was part of the reason why he took this case – because it gave him a chance to keep an eye on Mike and have some sort of control what was going to happen with the case. And now Mike had been so pissed at him that he had taken his father's tapes. Harvey had to put an end to this fight. And he knew that Logan wouldn't back off, because he was a dick, he had to try to knock some sense into Mike. He called Ray and told him to drive him to "Sidwell investment group."

Mike was pissed when he got back into his office in "Sidwell investment group." He ignored the worried glances that Amy was throwing at him. His former mentor and friend had just told him that he was nothing without him. Nothing! As if Mike didn't exist without him. Well, maybe he had given him a job as a lawyer, something that he has always wanted, and he had helped him get rid of Trevor, but still…these words still hurt like a knife being embedded into his heart. He had always respected Harvey and he had always thought that Harvey had respected him. After today's conversation he wasn't sure about that. One thing he was sure about is that Harvey had never cared about him – otherwise he would have never driven Gillis away from him.

A gunshot snapped Mike out of his thoughts. He saw a two masked men carrying guns and yelling:

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND! If you cooperate nobody would get hurt."

Mike went outside of his office and said:

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Right now, what we want from you is to get on the ground." Said one of the men.

Mike pretended that he didn't hear them.

"Who are you looking for? What do you want?" asked Mike.

One of the men knocked him out with the back of his gun. Mike fell unconscious on the floor.

"Next time someone decides speak without spoken to, will get a bullet in his brain." said the man to the other hostages.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Jonathan Sidwell, who had just went out of his office.

"Do you seriously not recognize me, Jonathan? Maybe this would refresh your memory!" said one of the men and took off his mask.

"James Parker…." said Jonathan. The other men just grinned and pointed the gun at him."Come, let's talk in my office."

"Okay, I will go. Christopher, stay here. If anyone tries to move, shoot him."

When Harvey arrived in front of "Sidwell investment group" and saw the ambulances and the police cars parked in front of the building, he knew something was wrong. He went to the main entrance of the building only to be stopped by one of the policemen standing in front of it.  
>"Sorry, sir, you can't get in."<p>

" Why? What is going on?"

"We have a hostage situation in our hands."  
>Harvey's heart skipped a beat. Mike was in that building. Mike was held hostage by someone. If he had been shot or dead….Harvey pushed the thought out of his head and turned to the policeman.<p>

"Why are you just standing here? Why don't you do something?"

"We are following protocol, sir. We have to find out how many guys with guns are in there and negotiate with them in order to convince them to let the hostages go."

"I don't care about your shitty rules. My brother is inside!" Harvey couldn't believe that he had just called Mike his "brother" out loud, and at that moment he didn't really care what people would think of him after he had said that. All he cared about was Mike and that Mike needed him now.

"I am sorry, sir, we are going to do whatever we can to get your brother out safely. You just have to wait."

"Wait? You want me to sit here and wait! I am going inside."

"Sir, I understand that you are upset, but we can't let you in…"

"What do you mean you can't let me in? Do you have any idea who I am? I am Harvey Specter, the best damn closer in the city.

"Harvey…calm down." Said a calming voice from behind him. Harvey turned around and was glad to see Donna.

"Donna…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard the story on the news and I came here immediately."

"These idiots won't let me go in….Donna…Mike is inside."

"I know…I know, Harvey. But right now the best thing we can do is wait and let the police do their job."

"But they are not doing anything. They are just sitting here like morons."  
>"Listen…it is all going to be okay. He will make it out of this one. Let the police do their job and sit here with me."<p>

"Donna….I told him that he was nothing. What if these are the last words I ever said to him?"

"Harvey….our pup is going to be fine. He is tough."

Harvey held onto Donna' s hand, which was the only thinking stopping him from bursting through the doors and go to Mike. He prayed to god that Donna was right and that the kid was going to make it.

When Mike woke up, he felt a splitting headache and it took him a few moments to become aware of his surroundings. His vision was blurry and everything was spinning. And then it came back to him. He was at the office and he was knocked unconscious by someone. He looked at Amy's worried eyes, that were staring at him.

"Mike, are you okay?"

'Well, my head hurts. How long was I out?"

"About 15 minutes. Lie down, you could have a concussion. That's what you get for being

stupid and not listening to them. Didn't anyone ever teach you that when someone has a gun you do what they say or they shoot you."

Mike chuckled, when he remembered Harvey's speech about the 146 choices that he had when someone when someone put a gun on his head.

"Yeah…someone else once told me that I had 146 choices when something like that ever happened. Amy, who are these guys?"

"Well, one of the guys is talking to Sidwell in his office. Apparently his name was James Parker."

"About what?"

"I don't know!" said Amy.

"I should go! Find out what is going on!" said Mike.

"Mike, don't! They said they'd kill the next person who spoke to them."

"I have to do something." Said Mike, as he got up.

'Hey! Get back on the ground!' said the other guy, named Christopher.

"I just have to use the bathroom." lied Mike and continued on his way.

"Okay, but if you are not back after 5 minutes, I am going to start shooting people." Said Christopher. "Starting with your friend over there." He pointed the gun at Amy.

Mike nodded and went to Sidwell's office. He could hear them yelling.

"Look, I am sorry for what happened, James. I never wanted it to happen. It was an accident."

"An accident?! How do you lose 15 million dollars by accident?"

That was everything I had! My wife took my daughter and left me! And it is all your fault. You assured me that nothing could go wrong. That my money could really make an impact to this company. And I believed you. And I lost everything. You took everything away from me. Now I am going to take everything away from you."

"James.. we can reach an understanding."  
>"The time for words is done, Jonathan. Now you'll pay." said James and pulled the trigger killing Jonathan instantly. He turned around and he saw Mike, who watched through the window.<p>

"You again! Didn't I tell you to sit still?" he said, grabbing Mike by the arm and leading him into the other room.

"You killed him…" said Mike, still in shock.

"He deserved it! Christopher! Didn't I tell you to keep the hostages at bay?" asked James, practically dragging Mike by the arm.

"He said, he just wanted to go to the bathroom."

"And you believed him?! Sit down, you little shit!" said James pushing an unresponsive Mike to the ground next to Amy. "If anybody moves again, he will get bullet to his brain."

"Mike? What happened?' said Amy looking at Mike, who was practically unresponsive and didn't seem to even recognize her.

Mike was in a haze. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, He could see that some woman was telling him something, but he couldn't quite make out the words. Who the hell was that woman. He felt extremely tired. His head was killing him. He wanted to sleep. But why was it that every time he closed his eyes ,that same woman was slapping him.

"No, no Mike. Stay with me!" yelled Amy, slapping the man on the cheek. "Mike!"

Mike couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear or feel anything, but exhaustion. Unconsciousness was calling him and this was the only call that he wanted to answer. He felt his eyelids close and his head meeting the floor.

Harvey was really pissed. Not only it had been obvious that the negotiations with the shooters were going nowhere, and the police was doing absolutely nothing. So far, they knew that there were two shooters, and that one of them was someone called James Parker, who apparently had lost all of his money because of a bad investment, and who blamed Sidwell for that, and the other one was his brother Christopher Parker.

"What are they waiting for? Don't they have enough information?" asked Harvey impatiently.

"They are doing their jobs, and they know what they are doing."

When a gunshot rang, Harvey suddenly felt all of his patience disappearing. He couldn't wait any longer. Mike needed him, now. Nothing else mattered. He pushed the cops staying in front of the building, ignoring their protests and shouts after him. He couldn't care less that there were guys with guns inside, if they had even lift a finger on Mike ,there would be hell to pay. Nobody hurt his little brother and got away with it….except for him, of course. When he entered the building, his gaze stopped immediately on Mike, who was lying on the floor, next to his assistant, who was apparently trying to wake him up. Harvey wanted to go to him immediately, but was stopped when James crossed his way.

"HEY! Who are you? What are you doing here?" said James, now pointing the gun at Harvey.

"Who am I? I am the guy, who is going to kick your ass!" said Harvey, getting the gun from the other man and pushing him to the ground. And then turned to the other guy ,Christopher: "Drop it!"  
>And it was right about that moment that the police finally showed up and arrested James and Christopher. One of the policemen glared at Harvey and said:<br>"You know, I should be arresting you for what you did…but since I know why you did it, and I have younger siblings too, I will let it slide. But I hope there won't be a next time, Mr. Specter. Because the next time that you decide to burst into a building filled with hostages and threaten the attackers, for whatever reason at all, I will arrest you and not think twice about it. Go, be with your brother now."

Harvey didn't bother correcting him and went straight to Mike's unconscious form. The kid didn't look good. There was sweat covering his forehead, indicating fever, and he was a little bit pale. The wound on his head looked serious…probably caused by blunt object, like the back of a gun. But other than that he seemed fine.

"How long has he been like this?" he asked Amy, who was still trying to wake Mike up.

"About 10 minutes."

"What the hell happened?"  
>"He went to see what the guys wanted, so he went to Sidwell's office and came back like this." said Amy."I told him not to go, and then we heard a gunshot."<p>

Harvey sighed. Of course, Mike would decide to be stupid, instead of listening to someone else. It was so like him. Once Mike was better, he was going to have to have a little chat about that with him. But right now he needed to wake him up. That head wound didn't look good and if the kid had a concussion, he had to be awake, at least until the paramedics got there.

"Uhh, Amy, right?…I think you should go and get the paramedics. See what is taking them so long. I'll take it from here." said Harvey.

Amy protested a little, but after realizing that Harvey might be the only one, who could wake .Mike up at the moment, she went out of the building.

"Jesus, kid. What the hell happened? Wake up."

Mike heard a familiar voice. That voice sounded so far away and it was telling him to wake up. He couldn't quite connect to whom this voice belonged to, but something in the back of his mind said that he should listen to it.

Mike opened his eyes. He knew that he knew the man standing in front of him from somewhere. He knew that he knew his voice, but he couldn't place it.

"Mike…can you hear me?"

Who the hell was this Mike?

"Who is Mike? Who are you?" said Mike.

"Mike..it's me…Harvey." Said Harvey, now very worried. The kid had an eidetic memory. He remembered absolutely everything. And now it was like, he didn't remember anything.

"So, if you are Harvey, than I must be…Mike." said Mike trying to put the dots together.

Harvey nodded. What the hell had happened? The kid was obviously in shock.

"Mike...are you okay?"

"Well, my head hurts and I am tired."

"Okay, Mike….I know you are tired, however, you need to stay awake…for a little while longer."

Mike blinked and nodded. He didn't know much at this point, but he knew that he trusted this guy, Harvey. So if he said that he needed to stay awake that's what he needed to do.

Finally, the paramedics arrived along with Amy , and put the semi-conscious Mike on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the building along with Jonathan Sidwell's corpse. Harvey sighed when he saw the body of Jonathan Sidwell and realized that the kid must have witnessed his murder. Harvey insisted about riding with Mike in the ambulance, promising Amy, he will update her on his condition and texting Donna to meet him in the hospital and to inform Rachel, who was in law school about the situation.

In the ambulance, Harvey didn't let go of Mike's hand. Mike stared at him blankly, before finally falling asleep.

When they got to the hospital, Mike was rushed into an exam room, and Harvey was told to wait in the waiting room. Harvey hated waiting. He felt his phone buzz and, when he saw the caller ID was Logan he shut off his phone. Right now, Logan was the last person he wanted to talk to.

A few minutes later Donna arrived along with Rachel, who was practically inconsolable.

"What happened? Is Mike going to be okay? I was at law school when I saw Donna' s text."

"Mike is fine…at least physically."

"Harvey!" said Donna. "What are you talking about?"

"Jonathan Sidwell was found dead in his office and Mike witnessed it."

"Mike witnessed a murder? What was he doing at Sidwell's office?"  
>"Well, his assistant told me that he had decided to go and see what was going on, despite her telling him not to do that. He should have listened to her… idiot."<p>

"Yeah, Harvey. Did you care about the consequences, when you rushed in that building past the police and despite my protests, to save him? Frankly, I am surprised that they didn't arrest you! Whether you like it or not, he is just like you!"

"Ohh come on Donna, it is completely different!"

"How is it different? I am not saying that what he did was right, and I am going to tear him a new one about it later, but you got to admit, that what you did wasn't very different than what he did." Said Donna.

"Yeah, I have experience in situations like this. You and I, we both do! He doesn't and I was hoping that he would never have any! This shouldn't have happened. He is too young for this. I never should have let him go. None of this would have happened if I didn't let him go." said Harvey.

"Harvey…it's not your fault."  
>"Isn't it? He is my god damn responsibility. I promised his grandmother that I would always protect him and keep an eye on him."<br>"You can't keep him in a bubble, Harvey. Sometimes bad things just happen."

"Well it shouldn't have happened. Not to him!

Rachel looked at them questioningly, but didn't say anything. Obviously something had happened in the past, but nobody wanted to talk about it.

It was then that a doctor emerged from the surgery room asking for the family of Michael Ross.

"Yeah , that's us." said Harvey.

"My name is Kevin Johnson. I am 's attending doctor. He is stable right now. He has a mild concussion from a blunt force trauma on the head, so he will be a little disoriented for a while. It is his mental state that I am worried about. He was obviously in shock, when he was brought here. He seemed to have something that is called psychogenic amnesia. It is pretty common with PTSD. His memories seem to be back now, though, he suddenly woke up and started yelling about someone called "Jonathan Sidwell", so we had to sedate him in order to get him to sleep.

"Can we go see him?" asked Harvey.

"Sure…he is asleep right now." Said the doctor.

"How long will it take until he wakes up?"

"Well, it is up to him. The sedative we gave him put him sleep for at least 8 hours, however he has suffered a concussion and is very exhausted, so it could take longer. He will wake up, when he gets enough sleep."

When they got to Mike's room, Harvey took a good look at him. Mike was looking a little bit better and appearing to be sleeping. Mike was hooked on a monitor, that was following his heart beat.

Rachel looked at him and sat on one of the chairs. Donna sat next to her. Right now all they had to do is wait for him to wake up.

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

Mike heard this annoying sound, that seemed so close yet so far away. He could also hear a voice calling, though it seemed so far away that he couldn't quite recognize it. It sounded a lot like Harvey's. But it couldn't be Harvey. He had to be dreaming. That voice sounded worried…concerned…caring….and Harvey Specter never cared about anyone but himself. And then it all came back to him so vividly. Two gunmen into his office building, one of them knocking him out, going to check what is going on, the other gunman threatening Amy, gunshot, Sidwell was shot dead and then nothing. Had he died too? Had they shot him, like they said they would? Suddenly he found himself unable to breathe. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and a hushing voice:  
>"Shh, shh, you are okay. Mike…Mike can you hear me? Mike look at me!"<p>

Mike willed his eyes to open and he saw Harvey sitting on a chair next to him, trying to calm him down. He still felt like he was suffocating.

"Mike…mimic my breathing, okay. Inhale, exhale. Calm down."  
>Mike did as he was told and eventually he calmed down.<p>

"Harvey….they killed Sidwell!"

"I know! I am sorry! Calm down!"

"They just shot him! Oh my God! Amy! How is Amy?"

"Mike…calm the hell down! She is fine!"

"They said, they'd shoot her if I didn't get back! I have to get back!"

"Mike! Get back where?"

"To the hostages. He said he was going to shoot her if I didn't."

" Mike, that was three days ago! You are out! Everybody is out! She is fine. Everyone's fine!"

After hearing this, Mike eventually became aware of his surroundings. He was no longer in the office he was in a hospital.

"Wait a minute...what are you doing here? You don't give a shit about me…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you severed my ties with Walter, you took a case against me, representing a guy, who I hated, you told me I was nothing. You wouldn't have done these things if you gave a damn about me."

"Mike, I severed your ties with Walter, because Logan was going to uncover your secret, I already told you that, and no, I am not having this fight with you again! I took the case, because you were stubborn enough to put us in review, and I was stubborn enough to let you do that. I should have believed in you. I am sorry! And as for the third part, I was angry. I didn't mean it. Truth be told, I am nothing without you. You and Donna…you two are irreplaceable. I don't know who I am without you."

"Really? You are Harvey Specter, New York's best closer. You are that guy with me or without me."

"Who is to say, I am not that guy because of you. Part of who we are is, who people expect us to be."

"Ha ha, are you admitting that you care?"

"Well, yes, but if you say anything to anyone, I'd kick your ass and not think twice about it. I have a reputation to maintain. "

"Yeah, your secret is safe." said Mike, wincing a little from the pain of his head. There was little bump on the back of his head. He felt his hand twitch a little when he remembered how he got it. That didn't go unnoticed by Harvey.

"Mike, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." said Mike.

"Mike…don' t give me that crap. You had a panic attack less than 5 minutes ago. You are twitchy, whenever you even get a reminder of that. I read people for a living, remember? These are classical signs of PTSD."

"Ohh, and since when did you become such an expert on the subject? I didn't know you were a shrink too!"

"I am not a shrink. But I know how traumatizing it can be after you are held at gunpoint and you see somebody die! That kind of thing leaves a mark and I wouldn't wish it for anybody let along you."

"Really and how would you know that?"  
>"Several years ago, there was a disgruntled client, who came into the firm with a gun. He killed one of our best attorneys and then he killed himself. I still have nightmares sometimes. I kept thinking, I could have done something that I could have saved them."<p>

"Could you?' asked Mike.

"I wanted to….Donna, however kept me on the ground."  
>"Yeah…Amy tried to keep me there too…but I didn't listen to her. I had to go and see what was going on and then he…he…he shot him. I could have stopped him. I should have stopped him. I should have gone in there and at least try to save him. But I was so god damn paralyzed and I couldn't move. I just stood there and watched while he killed him."<p>

"Mike…it is a good thing that you didn't go in there, otherwise you would have been killed too. It was bad enough that you were in front of the office. You shouldn't have even been there. You should have listened to Amy. And by the way, when someone threatens you with a gun, don't provoke them and god damn listen to them, because you are lucky that they just knocked you out. They could have killed you!"

"Is that really coming from the great Harvey Specter? What happened to the 146 options that I had when someone points a gun at me?"  
>"Well, there are 146 options…but provoking them isn't one of them."<p>

"Oh, yeah, what did you do?"

"Well, when I was held hostage, Donna was there and she told me that if I even thought about doing something, she would kill me. And you don't argue with Donna, when she is in a mood like that."

"True…however…you could ignore her, when she tries to stop you from entering a building, filled with gunmen and hostages." Said a Donna from the door. "As for you, Mike, I think I speak for everyone here that if you ever decide to provoke someone that has a gun and is threatening you, I will kill you myself. Good to see you awake, Mike. You certainly took a pretty long nap, there." She went to Mike's bed and hugged him.

"What? How….how long was I out?"

"Three days. The doctors said that it was normal and that you needed to sleep to recover from the shock and from the concussion."

"Wait a minute…you went inside the building looking for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself! How was I supposed to get my father's cassette tapes if you were dead?"

"Oh, yeah, your father's cassette tapes…sorry about that by the way. I know I crossed a line."

"It's okay, we both did cross a line. Which is why we need to stop fighting."

"That depends….are you proposing a decent settlement, that I might go for?"

"Well, yeah, actually. I talked it out with Logan, who by the way, is the biggest douche to ever walk down the earth, and we reached a consensus – Logan will now look for a new representation, since he doesn't like the way that I am representing him. So how about, you and me work together, beat the douche bag and whoever lawyer he chooses to play dirty for h him and get you this company? Does that sound like a nice enough settlement for you?"

"Yes…that sounds good. I will get right on that once I get back to the office."

"Yeah, about that…I don't think you can get back into that office anytime soon."

"And why is that?"

"Well, first, it is a crime scene and it will be a crime scene for the next month. The second reason is, that I am not planning on letting you out of my sight again. You are my client, we will discuss matters in my office."

"Yeah, you don't get to decide that. I do. You are not my boss anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but just because technically you are my client, doesn't mean that I can't still tell you what to do. I did let you make your own decisions for two weeks and what did you do? You went against everything that I ever taught you, you botched a perfectly good settlement, because of your feelings for Rachel! And then you were taken hostage and you decided to provoke the attackers and they gave you a concussion. And then, and this is the cherry on the top, you deliberately put yourself in jeopardy because you wanted to figure out what was going on! They could have killed you! And after all of that, you still think I am going to let make your own decisions again! You have a good instinct and a good heart, but trust me when I say, you make terrible, terrible and life threatening decisions. I let you, puppy, out of the leash, and you almost got yourself killed. Besides, you are still suffering from PTSD and the doctor said that it is not a good idea for you to be left on your own in the next month and I doubt that Rachel would even allow you to ever go back to that office."

"First I am not your puppy anymore. Second, I could say the same thing for you. After all you ran inside of a building to get to me. And third, speaking of Rachel, where is she?"

"Okay, first, you will always be my puppy and second, I knew precisely what I was doing and I kicked their asses! And third, Rachel was here for two days and a half and looked even worse than you did, so I ordered her to go home, get some sleep, get a shower and come back."

What Harvey didn't tell Mike is that all three of them were in the hospital for three days and that he actually had to take a week off of work for him, for Donna and for Rachel in order to be there for him. What he also didn't tell him is that even though he had somehow convinced Donna and Rachel to go home and get some sleep, he didn't move from the chair next to Mike's bed.

"Okay, you could have gotten killed or arrested. Oh, and how did you avoid getting arrested again?"  
>"I have my… ways. My…. charms. Donna, don't you dare tell him." Said Harvey, looking at Donna, who was chuckling a little bit."Donna, I am warning you…'<p>

"As if you can ever threaten me with anything." Said Donna."I am Donna and there is no harm with him knowing, just how much he means to you…After all, you are his big brother, isn't that what you told the police?"

"What?" said Mike, bursting into laughter. "Ohh, that is just sweet. I have always wanted a big brother."

"Donna, remind me to fire you!" said Harvey.  
>"Oh, you could fire me. But then, who is going to make your decisions for you, because one thing is for certain. You both suck at taking care of yourselves."<p>

"Hey!" said both of the men seemingly offended.

"And I also suggested giving tips to Amy….after all she would need it, if she would like to keep being your assistant, Mike."

"What? You had no right to do that?" said Mike.

"Mike, eventually, you are going to have to return to the other office. It probably won't be any time soon, but I think I speak for everyone here, that we will be calmer if you had another "me" as your assistant. You know, someone, who can actually stop you, when you decide to make stupid decisions, not just try to stop you."

"Hey, you didn't stop Harvey from running into that building!" said Mike.

"Yeah, and if he ever and I mean **ever** does that again, I'll make him wish that he had died in that building." Said Donna, looking at Harvey, the threat evident in her eyes.

'"Okay, now I am officially scared." said Harvey.

"You should be, but after all, how the hell can expect anything less from Batman and Robin."  
>"And who the hell are you?" said Harvey.<p>

"Ohh, my secret identity will remain secret. All you need to know is that I am always watching you from a far and it is better to have me as a friend than as an enemy." said Donna, and with her face absolutely serious, she went out of the room.

"She was joking, right!" said Mike, looking at Harvey.

"Mmmm…absolutely….maybe….we better stay out of her way, though." Said Harvey, with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"She scares me." Said Mike.

"Yeah, I know kid, she scares me too. However, I agree with her on one thing."

"And what is that?"

"We are Batman and Robin and we always will be."

Mike nodded and both of them chuckled.

**So that was it. Now, I know that the scene where Harvey bursts in before the police seems unrealistic, and I don't really know anything about investment banking and if that is even possible, so I am sorry if there are a lot inaccurate things I am looking forward to reading your reviews, though! See you.**


End file.
